


Hey baby~ I know I wanna marry you

by Kiikiiyuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Seungcheol is a terrible liar, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Lee Jihoon Is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikiiyuu/pseuds/Kiikiiyuu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was worried because Mingyu was acting differently.Turns out his boyfriend was just planning out a very special surprise. :)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Hey baby~ I know I wanna marry you

Wonwoo had noticed that Mingyu had been distant from him recently but he wasn’t really sure why. The two had been dating for three years now and were still going strong. 

Despite having a good relationship however, Wonwoo couldn’t always shake off the underlying insecurities he has about them. He loved Mingyu a lot and he knew Mingyu loved him just as much, so having the other begin to drift away from him made his insecurities become more prominent. Had Mingyu gotten tired of him?

It had been about two weeks since Mingyu had begun to act odd but only now did he think to bring it up to their friend group. Wonwoo didn’t want to seem like he was overreacting. He walked into Jihoon’s studio finding the younger once again hunched over his desk as per usual. The man was a genius music producer but has an issue with being a workaholic.

“Jihoon. Can I talk to you?” he said quietly trying not to anger the other knowing how much he dislikes being interrupted. Surprisingly he turned to Wonwoo with an all knowing face.

“Is it about Mingyu?” Wonwoo nodded.

“Is it because you think he’s been acting weird?” Wonwoo nodded again.

Jihoon sighed and set his pencil down, motioning for the older to sit on the couch.

“As far as I know, he’s been busy with his assignments, you know how crazy his history professor is, and apparently he wants this huge assignment due by the end of the month.” 

Wonwoo stared at Jihoon for a bit trying to find any clue of a lie but there wasn’t any. A part of him knew that Jihoon was a good liar but also that if Mingyu was doing something behind Wonwoo’s back, Jihoon would be the first to tell him. So he believed him.

He thanked the younger before making his way out of the studio and back home. On the way he spotted the cafe that he and Mingyu frequented when they had way too many assignments to do and not enough energy to finish them. He decided to go in and get some caffeine. Coffee solves everyone’s problem.

At the counter he spotted Seungcheol and eagerly went up to greet his friend.

“Hyung! I didn’t know you were working today!” he called out to the older, who turned to him with flour all over his face.

“Ah! Wonwoo! I’m covering for a co-worker. Why are you here? Is Mingyu not with you?” the younger expression turned sad at that.

“No. Mingyu’s been distant recently and I don’t really know why. Jihoon said he’s just caught up in a lot of work but I’m not sure.” he admitted and he caught Seungcheol’s eyes go wide and anxious. Like he was nervous. Like someone who’s been caught. 

“Hyung?” he called out, gaining the others attention again.

“Oh! Uh, I’m sure Jihoon was right, you know he always is! So uh you want the usual right?” Wonwoo was about to call Seungcheol out on his very suspicious behavior but he was interrupted.

“One iced americano please!” Seungcheol called out to the barista in the back before ushering Wonwoo to the pick up area and running back to the cash register to tend to the next customer. 

Wonwoo stood there quietly. He wasn’t stupid. He was actually pretty smart thank you very much. And he’s pretty sure he was being lied to. He put those feelings aside though as the barista gave him his iced americano. Taking a sip he felt most of the stress he’s been feeling melt away. Coffee really does solve your problems.

He made his way out of the cafe and began his slow walk home back to the apartment he shared with Mingyu. Was the other home yet? He wondered.  
As if someone was listening to his thoughts, he felt the phone in his back pocket buzz. Pulling it out, it was none other than Mingyu.

❤️GYUU❤️

❤️GYUU❤️: Did you go somewhere? 

ME: Yeah I went to see Jihoon.   
I’m on my way back now.

❤️GYUU❤️: Okii be careful!

He put his phone away and continued to walk home.

Mingyu was sitting on the couch when he opened the door. His boyfriend turned to look at him before turning off the TV and standing up to come greet him.

“Hey Won, how was your day?” he asked, giving Wonwoo a quick peck on the lips. 

“It was okay. How was yours?” Wonwoo replied, wrapping his arms around Mingyu, breathing in the others presence he’s been missing for a while now.

“Boring because you weren’t there.” the younger said pouting a little at Wonwoo, who only laughed and pinched his cheek. 

“I’ve been thinking, do you wanna go out this weekend? There’s a music festival happening down the street near the university. Wanna go watch?”

Wonwoo immediately perked up at that. Finally! He was going to spend time with Mingyu. He hugged his boyfriend agreeing excessively.

Saturday night rolled around and Wonwoo was waiting at the park right next to where the festival was being held, waiting for Mingyu. He was running a little late but that was usual for him.

“Hyung?” someone called out to him and he quickly turned excited to see Mingyu but his joy dropped when he only saw Jihoon.

“Hoonie? What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked

“I’m a music producer, of course I’m here.” the younger deadpanned. He walked in front of Wonwoo, and grabbed him by the arm. 

“Come with me.” he said and tugged Wonwoo along with him before he could protest.

It seemed like he was being pulled along for ages but the shorter male refused to answer any questions, let alone say anything to him. Wonwoo was growing tired of being led around like a dog so he ripped his arm from Jihoon’s grip and forced him to talk.

“Yah! Lee Jihoon! Where are you taking me!?” he demanded but Jihoon just rolled his eyes and started dragging him again.

He stopped in a semi secluded area of the park a little farther from the festival, it was dark and he really couldn’t see much.

“Yah Jihoon why am I-” he froze when he realized that the person who dragged him here disappeared.

“Hoonie? Jihoon? You can’t just take me here and leave me you jerk!” he called out to the empty air. Wonwoo was pissed, he didn’t even know where he was now. What if Mingyu was looking for him?

Suddenly though, bright lights flashed on giving Wonwoo a clear view of where he was. The area was littered with beautiful flowers, lights hung from the trees and lined the ground he was standing on. It was really romantic, if only Mingyu was here to see it with him.

But before he could mope at the absence of his boyfriend, music began to play, men wearing dress shirts and pants with red bow ties around their necks came out of the trees. Coming into formation in front of him.

The words of the song began to play and he could recognize that tune anywhere. Anyone could recognize Bruno Mars. He watched as the men danced to the song beautifully, carrying out the carefully choreographed routine. 

The men gathered in two rows before separating, pair by pair. To reveal another man that strategically managed to make his way into the dance group without Wonwoo noticing. A very recognizable man.

When the dancers parted, there stood the love of his life, dressed up in a suit, bouquet and microphone in hand. He hadn’t even realized the music had stopped until Mingyu raised the mic to his lips and sang.

“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do.” tears began to fill Wonwoo eyes as he realized what was happening.

“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Mingyu walked down the field slowly, eyes never leaving Wonwoo’s.

“Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?” Mingyu stopped in front of Wonwoo and kneeled down on one knee. Wonwoo bursted into sobs.

“Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you.” There, he pulled out the ring.

“Jeon Wonwoo. When I first met you I already knew how much of an important part you’ll play in my life. And out of these years we’ve known each other you’ve always been there for me no matter what.” 

Wonwoo’s knees felt weak as he heard the words come out from the others mouth. Tears streaming down his face.

“I love you. More than I love anything else. More than dogs that I know you’re afraid of and more than spicy food. And I hope that you’d continue to walk this life with me now and forever. Because I can’t imagine doing so without you.”

It was really cheesy, they both knew but Wonwoo was ugly crying, caught in a flurry of emotions and Mingyu was about to follow along with him.

“So I ask you, Jeon Wonwoo, will you marry me?”

Wonwoo fell to his knees wrapping his arms around Mingyu.

“Yes!”

Mingyu held Wonwoo in his arms as he lifted him up, kissing him on the lips. Tears fell down both their faces as the dancers and their friends who were hiding behind bushes cheered around them. 

“Was this what you were hiding from me?” Wonwoo whispered to him after breaking from the kiss.

“Yeah. I’m sorry if you felt that I was purposely ignoring you. Honestly I really thought we’d be caught after Seungcheol hyung almost exposed that we were hiding something.”

Wonwoo laughed quietly.

“So everyone was in on it?” Mingyu nodded

“Come on you happy couple give us another kiss!” Seungcheol called out, camera ready at hand.

Who could deny their request? So Wonwoo dove right in for another kiss.

Turns out Wonwoo had nothing to worry about. After all, he was going to marry his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii again! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I'm still a baby writer so I have improvements to work on. I'm open to feedback and ideas so feel free to chat! I'm thinking about making a multiple chapter story next so check back if you're interested! I hope to post the first chapter sometime next week!
> 
> -Kii :>


End file.
